Quand l'amour est incompris
by Linawenne
Summary: Hermione vient de rentrer à Poudlard, elle s'est fait des amis Harry et Ron. Tout cela se passait bien pour elle avant que Ron lui fasse la remarque qu'un jeune Serpy l'observe pendant les cours et qu'Hermione comprenne qu'elle est en compétition avec lui pour les notes. Drago va en faire qu'à sa tête et jouer avec les nerfs de la jeune fille.
1. Chapter 1 : La rencontre

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici la première fiction que je post sur ce site, j'espère quelle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à y poster vos reviews, j'y répondrais le plus possible et cela fait toujours très plaisir. Comme c'est le premier chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais il faut bien un début à tout, j'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible les caractères de chacun, même si celui de Drago sera modifié.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA RENCONTRE**

La jeune Hermione venait de débuter sa première année à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie où on peut y trouver que des sorciers. Cette école est très réputée bien qu'il en existe d'autres dans le monde, mais celle-ci était celle destinée à la jeune fille, elle le savait, car elle était au Royaume-Unis et c'est là qu'elle habite. Elle avait été placée chez les Gryffondors lors de sa répartition une maison qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, bien que la maison des Serdaigles aurait également pu lui servir de résidence pendant l'année. Elle y avait été très bien accueillie et ses compagnons de classe étaient heureux de l'avoir, car elle rapportait beaucoup de points. Hermione est très intelligente et seulement âgé de onze ans, avant même d'être arrivé dans cette école elle en connaissait déjà toute l'histoire et des sorts basiques qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de montrer à certaine personne de la même maison qu'elle. Hermione est très fière de ce qu'elle sait et de le montrer à ses camarades et plus particulièrement à ses professeurs, elle a un besoin de prouver qui elle est et également d'être la première. Elle n'a pas de matière préférée et si on lui demandait elle répondrait surement que si elle pouvait suivre tous les cours elle le ferait. Lors de ce premier trimestre elle avait fait la rencontre de deux garçons appelé Ron et Harry et elle les considère comme ses meilleurs amis. Avec eux elle est naturelle et elle ne se prend pas la tête, bien que de temps en temps elle soit obligée de les aider dans leurs devoirs, car on ne peut pas dire contrairement à elle qu'ils en soient fervent.

Durant les cours elle pu remarquer qu'un garçon d'une autre maison la regardait souvent, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui l'a remarqué, mais ses deux amis. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention et elle se fichait du pourquoi il faisait ça, mais quand elle su que ce jeune homme avait de très bons résultats, aussi bien qu'elle, cela la troubla et l'énerva en même temps. Hermione n'aime pas se faire doubler par quelqu'un et encore moins quand c'est une personne d'une autre maison qu'elle.

Hermione venait de se lever et comme à son habitude elle prit une douche pour bien se réveiller et enfila sa robe de sorcière. Elle ne se maquilla pas, ce n'est pas son genre, elle fait cela uniquement pour des soirées et même là, il reste léger. Elle prit sa pile de bouquin dans ses bras et sortit de son dortoir pour se rendre à son premier cours qui est Sortilège. De peur d'arriver en retard elle accéléra ses pas que l'on pouvait entendre résonner dans les couloirs, quand elle entra dans quelque chose et tomba directement à terre. Avant de pouvoir relever la tête elle entendit des rires provenant de garçons et cela la fit rougir un peu.

**" Tu comptes rester sur mon passage encore longtemps ? "** Elle releva précipitamment la tête et reconnu le jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, accompagné par deux autres personnes qui le suivaient régulièrement. Elle rougit de plus belle et sentit la colère monter en elle, le jeune homme est celui qui la regarde souvent en classe d'après Harry et Ron. Elle l'examina un instant, il était plus grand qu'elle, avec des cheveux blonds virant selon la lumière au blanc et plaqué en arrière, des yeux d'un gris glacial et une peau blanchâtre. Elle essaya temps bien que mal de se relever et de s'excuser même si elle ne le pensait pas.

_**" Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais."**_ Elle commença à ramasser les livres qui eux aussi étaient tombés sur le sol. Elle sentit un léger effleurement sur sa main, il avait essayé de ramasser le même livre qu'elle et au même moment. Elle sursauta au doux contact de leurs peaux, rougit et enleva trop rapidement sa main. Elle resta figé avant que celui-ci ne lui tende le livre en question et lui dise :

**" Et bien la prochaine fois fait attention, ou achète toi des lunettes."** Hermione encaissa d'un mouvement de tête et reprit son livre qui lui tendait. Quand les jeunes gens partir, elle entendit d'autres gloussements de la part de ses amis, elle finit de ramasser le dernier livre et se dirigea en direction de son cours qui se passa bien et elle fit même gagner cinq points à sa maison grâce à une bonne réponse.

Le lendemain Harry et Ron n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'elle avait un comportement étrange, il faut dire que depuis la veille, elle avait repensé à ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce garçon. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa table pour voir ce qu'il faisait, il était entrain de parler à l'un de ses amis qui avaient l'air plutôt bête. Quand il tourna son regard vers elle, Hermione refixa ses yeux sur sa table et sentit que ses joues devenaient plus chaudes. Pendant le reste du cours elle avait essayé de se concentrer le plus possible et de ne pas penser à tout cela, mais elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait regardé en sa direction, il la regardait ou du moins il l'observait de temps en temps. Quand leurs regards c'était croisé pour une deuxième fois il lui avait même lancé un sourire moqueur, elle était énervé, il l'énervait vraiment et quand le cours fut fini elle disparue après avoir dit à Harry et Ron qu'elle partait devant quand elle entendit des personnes dire :

**"Tiens ce ne serait pas notre Gryffondor qui ne sait pas regarder quand elle marche ?" **Hermione leva la tête doucement vers la voix qu'elle avait entendue. Encore ce jeune homme, il n'était pas si loin qu'elle, avait-elle encore failli le percuter ?

**" Tu devrais vraiment faire attention, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais expert de me rentrer dedans."** Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt et puis finit par lui lâcher :

_**"Non désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne cherche en aucun cas à te rentrer dedans."**_ Sur ses mots elle passa son chemin en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher dans son mouvement, mais avant même qu'elle pu le dépasser totalement elle se sentit tirer en arrière, il l'avait prise par le bras pour l'arrêter net.

**" Part pas si vite, je voulais te poser une question."** Hermione respira un bon coup et se tourna vers lui en y affichant un sourire.

_**" Je t'écoute."**_

**" Et bien je voulais savoir le sujet que tu avais choisi pour le cours de sortilège, tu vois ça m'embêterait de prendre le même sujet que toi, car je sais que je ferais un meilleur exposé."** Hermione le fusilla du regard

_**" Je prends le sort Aparecium."**_

**"Très bien je ne comptais pas prendre celui là de toute manière, mais je viens de remarquer que j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy."**

_**" Et moi je dois aller à mon prochain cours."**_

Hermione se dégagea et tourna les talons cette fois-ci il ne la retient pas.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Utilisation

Bonjour, voici donc le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plait. Je suis désolé de le poster aussi tard. Vos Reviews m'ont fait très plaisir et cela motive pour écrire la suite.

Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à donner vos avis.

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'UTILISATION**

Plusieurs semaines c'était écoulé depuis la conversation entre Hermione et Drago et la jeune fille pu remarquer que le Serpentard ne s'intéressait plus à elle, même pendant les cours. Il lui lançait de temps en temps des piques, mais ne la regardait plus et Ron l'avait parfaitement remarqué lui aussi et il avait l'air dans être content, il se montrait un peu protecteur envers elle. Hermione, par contre se demandait pourquoi il était si méchant et pourquoi le blondinet lui faisait des remarques déplacées. Pour se défendre elle faisait de même, mais elle remarquait bien que cela ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation, voir que ça plaisait à Drago. La jeune fille avait une envie de lui parler clairement et en même temps elle n'en avait pas envie de peur de déjà connaitre la réponse. Elle faisait donc comme si de rien était et continuait à suivre ses cours normalement sans prêter de réelles intentions envers lui, mise à part quand Harry et Ron lui en parlait. Ses deux amis le détestaient et on pouvait largement les comprendre. Malefoy avait essayé de manipuler Harry, car le jeune Serpentard le voulait dans ses rends. Tous trois pensaient que le blondinet voulait tout simplement avoir pour ami Harry Potter, en même temps il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup aurait voulu être l'ami d'une célébrité. Hermione, elle pensait qu'il avait choisi Ron et elle, car ils en fichent complètement qu'il soit célèbre ou non et cela devait surement le soulager. Au moins il pouvait être normal avec eux. Hermione ne cherche pas la célébrité, pour le moment tout ce qui la préoccupe c'est ses examens de fin d'année et tous les devoirs en plus qu'il y a depuis une semaine. Comme elle veut faire un métier où elle peut aider les autres plus tard, elle se donne tous les moyens d'y arriver et c'est certainement pas Drago qui va lui en empêcher, bien qu'il soit du même niveau qu'elle. Après son cours de potion avec Severus Rogue et où une mauvaise nouvelle avait été annoncée. Dans un mois les premières années avaient une sortie ensemble et cela voulait aussi dire qu'il y avait les Serpentards, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plus à Harry et Ron, mais au moins cela changerait.

La journée était terminée, Hermione venait de prendre son repas et avait dit à ses compagnons qu'elle allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Evidemment elle avait eu le droit aux protestations de la part des deux garçons, comme quoi elle y passait beaucoup trop de temps, mais elle avait son exposé pour demain à peaufiner et à relire. Quand elle ouvrit la grande porte en bois, il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure là et elle le savait très bien. Elle aimait le silence pour travailler. Elle posa ses affaires à une table et commença à sortir ses feuilles pour les relire, comme le sujet de l'exposer avait une partie pratique et théorique elle devait également s'entrainer, même si elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sort.

**" Bonsoir Granger. "** Hermione se retourna et surprise de voir qui était l'interlocuteur, elle rabaissa la tête dans ses bouquins aussi secs.

**" Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu, c'est mal polit en même temps je ne sais pas si tu connais grand-chose à ce sujet..."** Sans prévenir il prit la chaise en face pour s'y asseoir, il la fixa et voyant qu'elle ne bougea pas, il prit une feuille au hasard pour la lire. Ni une ni deux Hermione reprit violemment sa feuille.

_**" Je t'interdis de regarder mon exposé, tu me veux quoi ? "**_ Elle avait dit cela sur un ton de mépris et en fronçant les sourcils.

**" Rien de spécial, je t'ai vu au loin et je me suis dit tiens pourquoi pas aller lui dire... bonsoir."**

_**" Bien sûr, cela parait évident... mais pour le moment j'ai besoin d'être toute seule."**_

**" Je peux t'aider à réviser si tu veux."** Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_**" D'accord, tu veux quoi Malefoy ?"**_

**" Quoi ça parait si bizarre que je veuille t'aider ?"**

_**" Oui !"**_

**" Ne soit pas si catégorique à mon sujet, ça m'énerve."** Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle trouvait cela très suspect de sa part, surtout que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé.

**" Bon t'en pis pour toi, je retourne dans ma salle commune alors."** Elle essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse des raisons du pourquoi il voudrait faire cela, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit et cela était toujours mieux d'avoir une aide lorsque l'on jetait un sort, surtout en première année.

_**" D'accord, je veux bien que tu m'aides mais seulement pour la partie pratique."**_

**" Evidemment, tu me rappelles ton sujet ?"**

**_" J'ai pris le sort Aparecium."_**

**" Très bien, fait moi une démonstration."** Hermione se concentra pour lancer son sort et avant même qu'il soit commencé Malefoy fit tomber l'une de ses feuilles à terre dans un mouvement précipité.

**" Mince."** Un instant après, il la reposa sur la table là où elle était avant.

**" Très bien recommence."** Hermione lança cette fois-ci le sort et y arriva du premier coup.

**" Je suis impressionné, t'es vraiment doué et j'ai presque peur de toi et de ton exposé."** Hermione sourie triomphante et fière d'elle.

**_" Je reviens, il me faut un livre pour compléter un passage."_** Hermione se leva et alla arpenter une allée construite en grandes étagères montant quasiment au plafond. Plusieurs minutes après elle revient à sa table, mais Drago n'était plus là.

_**" Malefoy ?"**_... Aucune réponse, elle haussa les épaules et continua son exposé jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec difficulté elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la soirée de la veille et se posa beaucoup de questions, le comportement de Drago avait été étrange, mais elle n'en parla pas à Harry et Ron lors du petit déjeuner. Hermione devait se concentrer sur son exposé et la matière était en plus en première heure. Elle avait demandé à ses deux compagnons s'ils avaient fait leurs devoirs, mais devant leurs expressions mitigées elle comprit qu'ils avaient surement dû le bâcler.

Arrivé devant la salle de cours de sortilège, elle aperçue Drago parlant à deux garçons, mais elle enleva vite son regard de lui pour se concentrer sur la blague qu'essayait de faire Ron, avant de rentrer en classe.

_" Aujourd'hui comme vous vous en doutez nous allons voir vos exposés, vous passerez chacun votre tour au tableau, si votre exposé est très bien, même si j'en doute pour certain, vous pourrez faire gagner des points à votre maison."_ La salle de classe était sombre, avec des bougies noires, une odeur de terre et de pluie y était présente.

_" Bien commençons par mademoiselle Jones."_ La jeune fille se leva et alla faire son exposé et une démonstration. Cela se passa plutôt bien, mise à part des détails.

_" Drago Malefoy, à ton tour._" Le jeune Serpentard se leva et alla s'installer devant le tableau noir.

**" Bonjour, j'ai choisi pour mon exposé le sort Aparecium, c'est un sort qui peut être très utile dans certaines circonstances..."** Drago continua son exposé et Hermione était comme pétrifié sur sa chaise, Harry essayait de la secouer, mais rien ne se passait. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux aussi rond qu'une soucoupe.

D'autres personnes passaient pour leur exposé et Hermione, après avoir passé cinq minutes à fusiller du regard Drago se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à se dont elle allait bien pouvoir présenter à la place, il lui suffisait de trouver un sortilège qu'elle connaissait et de faire au minimum deux pages dessus d'ici la fin du cours.

_" Mademoiselle Granger. "_ Hermione sursauta, prit une bonne bouffée d'air et alla au tableau.

**_" Je vais vous présenter le sort Alohomora. Ce sort sert à ouvrir les portes verrouillés..."_** Elle continua sur plusieurs minutes à dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait se rattraper à l'oral si elle n'avait pas le temps pour l'écrit. Une fois son discourt terminé elle se redirigea rapidement à sa table sans regarder Drago, alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Elle se mit à rédiger son exposé, Harry et Ron avaient essayé de la questionner mais celle-ci leur avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps.

Quand la cloche sonna, elle avait réussi à rédiger deux pages et demie sur son sort et elle en était très fière. Elle avait eu de la chance de passer dans les premières comme le cours durait deux heures elle avait eu le temps.

A la sortie tous les trois se dirigeaient pour manger et sur le chemin la jeune fille avait raconté à ses deux amis toute l'histoire et tous les trois avaient préparé un plan pour se venger de lui.


End file.
